The Turning Point
by l a masaana
Summary: After years of being a “hero” throughout the world, Link is exposed to a secret, a secret that turns him against all good things. He begins to raid many small villages and lands. His first target is the Kokiri Forest. R&R!!!
1. Notes and Threats

Title: The Turning Point  
  
Author: sumblinkgirl4182  
  
Fandom: Zelda (Games)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for questionable material)  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama  
  
Main Characters: Link, Zelda, Malon  
  
Summary: After years of being a "hero" throughout the world, Link is exposed to a secret, a secret that turns him against all good things. He begins to raid many small villages and lands. His first target is the Kokiri Forest.  
  
This is an interesting story of love, vengeance, and violence. NOTE: If violence disturbs you, you may consider reading a different story (i.e.: The AL Chronicles).  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Notes and Threats  
  
Zelda sat brushing her long, golden hair. 'I don't know what to do,' she thought. 'He used to be such a good person; always trying to help and always my hero. Now.' her thoughts trailed off.  
  
Meanwhile, Link sits on a stone in a cave and plots an attack. "Where shall I attack?" he asked to no one unparticular. His head pounded from thought and he was sitting with his forehead in his hands. He needed to think of the perfect place, a well-occupied place where he could kill. Then, like a lightning bolt hitting a tree, it came to him: Kokiri Forest. "Good golly! I've it! Kokiri Forest! Well populated and beautiful. Beautiful enough that the thought of raiding it makes my stomach churn in excitement! Picturing that lovely forest a hideous deserted land with gory bodies lying all over the place and the trees uprooted. It's perfect! Muahahahahaha!" Link let out a terrible cackle. He was out for blood and no barrier would stop him. He would kill.  
  
Back at the castle, Zelda was examining herself in the mirror. She had discarded all thoughts of link for the time being and was anxiously awaiting the castle ball. She had slipped on her ball gown for another look at herself. She was pleased with what she saw. She was slim with sexy thighs and a good-sized bosom. Her golden locks fell to her shoulders and bounced playfully when she walked. Her lips were caked with lovely pink lipstick and her eyes smoothed with golden eye shadow. Her admiration was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called in her dainty little voice. "Hello miss," Miroy, a castle servant commented. "These letters came in the mail today. Where would you like me to set them?" Zelda smiled. "On the table, thank you," she replied politely. "Yes miss." He set them on her bedside table. Zelda walked over to them and sorted through them. All read Princess Zelda on them in curvy script. The return addresses read Malon, Lon Lon Dancing, Save The Tree Corp., Saria, and.well.the last one didn't have a return address. 'Mm, that's odd," she thought. She ripped open the anonymous envelope and read:  
  
Zelda- You are next. To escape your fate, leave me 50 rupees (a/n: sorry if I spelled that wrong) on your balcony tonight in a burlap sack. There must be a label on it reading "Food For The Poor." If you do not do this, expect to be enclosed in a small brown box buried six feet below ground. -Anonymous  
  
Zelda went pale. To her, the note was not anonymous. It was from Link. She knew it. Where would she get 50 rupees? She was a princess, but 50? She set the note down and got to her feet. Her jaw was set tight in that way people put their jaws when they are angry, scared, or being blackmailed. In this case, Zelda was all three. She walked to the decorative wooden door and opened it. She was about to step out of her bedroom when she saw a piece of paper sitting on the floor in front of the door. She picked it up and read: Don't You Forget.Six Feet Below Ground.  
  
Zelda's eyes grew wide. Was he in her home? Could he be lurking in a closet or niggling through a corridor right then and there? Or, even worse, was he killing someone at that moment? At the thought Zelda panicked. What if it was someone she loved? Her family? Her friends? To show her what would happen if she didn't give him the rupees. She rushed down the stairway and out the door, over the mote, and over to the stable. Epona was there. Why was Epona there? She was Link's horse. Surely if he was at the castle, he would at least hide Epona. Or did he do it on purpose. Was it a trap?  
  
In the mean time, Link was crouching in behind a rock nearby. He snickered. "That little bitch doesn't know anything. You don't need a college education to know that when an enemy's horse is parked outside your home, your enemy is probably close by and, at some time, will most likely to return to their horse and, when the person they're after is standing there patting the horse, have the advantage. Yet, Link kept his position. If she didn't give him 50 rupees, then he would kill her. He let out another silent cackle. And another. She would die. There was no way she would have 50 rupees before tonight. 'Maybe I should kill her anyway. Even if she does give me the rupees, wouldn't it be fun to kill her anyway? Oh yes it would. Zelda's blood would be worth millions in the black market.oh yes!' He let out another evil cackle. Zelda turned away from Epona and walked over to her own horse. She hopped up and rode away. Link followed.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This will be continued in chapter 3. A sneak peak at chapter 2: flashback. You will learn the secret that turned Link against good and united him with evil. Keeping you on the edge of your seat? Should be out before June 1, 2003. Please R&R. Thanks. -Blinki 


	2. Flashback

A/n: This is a vital chapter to the story, so I suggest you read it before reading the third one. The secret that turned Link against good is revealed in this chapter!!! R&R!  
  
NOTE: This chapter may be offensive or disturbing to some people. If you are not accustomed or cannot stand graphical details (not sexual, gory) and the thought of people's minds being squeezed and their breasts cut off, you should not read this.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Link slept quietly on an iceberg, not aware that it was drifting slowly away from land. He did this during the Age of Cold, as many called it. Why, you ask, was it called this? There are two reasons. Only one for the time being, but soon, there will be two. 1. The world is experiencing a freeze, an ice age. 2. During this period of time, Link turns against good and unites with evil. But why? Because of a terrible secret unveiled to him; a secret so terrible it could kill. What was this secret?  
  
Slowly, he was roused from his sleep. He yawned and lengthened his arms toward the heavens in a gigantic stretch. Just as he began to stand up, he noticed it. There was water surrounding him. Then he noticed something else. There was suddenly an impulse of heat so searing that Link was surprised the iceberg didn't melt right then and there. The heat was gone as fast as it had come and for the first time since the Age of Cold had begun one year and one half ago, the cold feeling of ice felt good on his once tanned, now pale skin.  
  
The iceberg continued to float, but Link didn't. About an hour later, Link spots a patch of what seems to be land off in the distance, but the iceberg is floating right by it. He gathers up every last drop of heat inside of him and takes the plunges. He dives straight into the icy water. It was colder than ice itself. Link floated there for what seemed like forever, as if he was paralyzed from the cold. Then, he suddenly felt a burst of energy.  
  
'It was the heat,' he recalled later. 'It must have been.'  
  
He was right. It was the heat. The heat a faceless man called Dorf sent out of his dark lair, snatching for Link, but not quite being able to grasp him. Once he could grasp Link, Link would know. He would know the secret that had always been kept from him. The secret that would turn him against Zelda and Malon and all of his high friends.  
  
We are now switching over to Dorf also known as Gannondorf.  
  
Dorf sat on a stool with a screen directly in front of him along with two buttons: "Shoot" and "Grasp." Upon pushing the "Shoot" button, a surge of what feels like heat is shot at the person directed for. When this happens, he or she will get a surge of energy and catapult toward you. When this has happened, they will lose nearly all of their energy and will become temporarily paralyzed. This is when you hit the "Grasp" button, when they are paralyzed and cannot run or swim or move away from what they see; a great red light rushing toward them. They will most likely be horrified and try to move, paralyzing them longer. When the light reaches them, it will encircle their heads, then their minds and bring terrible past the person has forgotten or has never known, making them evil.  
  
Now was the time. Dorf hit the "Shoot" button and watched as Link catapulted forward and then came to an abrupt halt and stayed put. He now his "Grasp" and he watched Link's eyes grow wide as a blinding flash of red light came shooting at him. Then he watched Link go limp, sometimes a side effect of your mind being squeezed, and then being released. He looked closely at Link's eyes. Yes, it was there. Dorf's imprint; Link's eyes were red.  
  
Now we are going to Link.  
  
'You will be the first to die Zelda!' he thought as he swam as fast as a bullet, somehow gaining all energy possible through the - 'through the what? The mind squeezing? The head-pounding?' Link needed no words. Zelda was Link's twin sister and.how could she have never let him know? She lived in this grand palace while I lived in a dirt bag? We were the two sides of a coin. We swam in the same sea before birth. 'Were the two sides of a coin supposed to have sex?' he wondered, although he already knew the answer. 'Were they supposed to fall in love? Were they supposed to caress each other in places no one should see? No.'  
  
Suddenly, Link remembered something else. Something he seemed to have not yet absorbed from the - thing that just took place. Zelda had killed their father. She had found him making love to a woman other than Mother and had taken a knife out and finished them off. Just like that.  
  
Link reached land. 'I will make Zelda pay me 50 rupees. If she does not, she should expect to have her breasts torn from her body and her ears sliced off and she would be thrown in some place no one would ever look where she would lay and bleed to death. He would finish her off the way she had done Father.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n: I know, I know. Kind of gory and disturbing. Hope you enjoyed though! ( R&R!!! -Blinki 


End file.
